Pulang Kursus
by DeerOwl
Summary: Kris benci berada dalam situasi semacam ini. Menuruti kekasihnya, atau melaksanakan amanat calon mertuanya./KriSoo/Kris-Kyungsoo/Fluff/Ficlet/BL


**Pulang Kursus**

.

[Ficlet/KrisSoo/Fluff;Romance/EXO]

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Kris mengingat semua kegiatan Kyungsoo di luar jam kuliah. Hari Kamis adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo mengikuti kelas memasak. Dan Kris akan menungguinya dengan sabar di depan pintu ruang kursus seperti orang bodoh. Kadang mereka saling melempar senyum, atau melambaikan tangan. Ketika Kyungsoo menunjuk bibir dengan ibu jari, maka Kris akan melemparkan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh. _Cheesy_ sekali. Berulang kali Kyungsoo kena tegur tetapi mereka hanya tertawa kemudian mengulanginya kembali.

Kelas memasak telah berakhir. Kyungsoo menunjukkan hasil kursusnya yang menurut Kris sangat cantik. Sebuah cake berlapis krim blueberry. Kris mencicipi potongan pertama dan ia bersumpah tidak akan mencicipinya lagi. Kris mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa cake itu terlalu berharga jadi Kris akan menyimpannya untuk dimakan di rumah nanti. Kyungsoo menghilangkan wajah pura-pura menangisnya dan berjalan sambil merangkul lengan Kris.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo, setibanya mereka di lapangan parkir. Kris membuka kaca helmnya dan melirik arloji senilai satu buah ponsel paling mutakhir yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

"Hm, 14.35, kenapa?" jawab Kris sembari memakaikan helm cadangan pada kekasih kecilnya. Kris merapikan poni hitam Kyungsoo yang mengintip. Jemarinya beralih mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo sebelum memakai sarung tangan hitam.

"Kau tidak akan membawaku pulang secepat ini 'kan?" Kyungsoo merengut, makna tersirat. Kris tersenyum paham. Dicubitnya ujung hidung Kyungsoo hingga si empunya merengek manja.

"Anak nakal. Ibumu berpesan padaku untuk lekas pulang sehabis kelas memasak, sayang"

"B-_but_!––"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris yang terbalut jaket kulit. Biasanya, kalau berbuat seperti ini, Kris tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

Kris benci berada dalam situasi semacam ini. Menuruti kekasihnya, atau melaksanakan amanat calon mertuanya. Dan Kris menjatuhkan pilihan pada––

"Baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi?"

'_I'm sorry, Aunty_. _Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kris janji._' Batin Kris. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia telah berulang kali melanggar janji pada ibu Kyungsoo untuk membawa putera nakalnya pulang sesegera mungkin usai kursus.

"Yey!" Kyungsoo melonjak girang. Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup hidung memerah kekasihnya.

"Aku mau nonton!" seru Kyungsoo, girang.

"Nonton?'

"Eum!"

"Arraseo. Sekarang naik dan berpegangan yang erat, okay?" Kris menyalakan mesin motor, kemudian Kyungsoo melompat ke atas jok penumpang dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka nyaris terjatuh. Kris menoleh ke belakang, maksud ingin memarahi tetapi berakhir dengan tertawa bersama. Kris lagi-lagi mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

"Aw! _That's hurt_!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kris––dan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kris tertawa, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Laki-laki berwajah tampan ini merasa iba karena Kyungsoo terlihat seperti akan menangis. Jadi Kris meraih tangan kecil Kyungsoo untuk dikecupnya dalam.

"Ah.. appo, hm? Gwenchana," Kris berbisik lembut. Tubuhnya mulai pegal bertahan dalam posisi memutar, jadi Kris buru-buru mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan berbalik siap berkendara.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum manis. Hidungnya tidak benar-benar sakit. Kyungsoo hanya menggunakannya sebagai alasan agar Kris merasa bersalah kemudian menciumnya. Kris akan melakukan itu––mencium––jika dirasa telah berbuat salah, atau sesuatu seperti membuat Kyungsoo hampir menangis. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkari pinggang Kris dengan erat. Kris menurunkan kaca helm-nya kemudian melajukan motornya di jalanan Seoul.

Jarak tempat kursus Kyungsoo dengan gedung bioskop tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan pribadi. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka. Ia bersandar pada punggung lebar Kris, walau kenyataan helm di kepalanya sangat mengganggu. Sesekali Kris mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Rasanya sangat singkat. Tahu-tahu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kris merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kris. Mereka menempel satu sama lain, membuat banyak pasang mata iri. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah mesin, menimang-nimang film jenis apa yang akan mereka tonton nanti.

"Despicable Me 2, bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris menggeleng.

"Monster University?"

"No"

"Insidious 2?"

"..."

"The Conjuring?"

Kris lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Kau harus mau karena yang barusan itu film terakhir untuk hari ini, Wu Yifan" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi. Kris sengaja menggodanya. Sebenarnya, apapun filmnya, asal bersama Kyungsoo, Kris mau kok.

Kris mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo, membuatnya tak bermodel sekarang. Kris menekan beberapa tombol dan dua tiket film The Conjuring telah berada dalam genggaman. Mereka berjalan menuju stand makanan untuk membeli satu kotak nachos dengan saus keju ditambah dua minuman bersoda. Setelahnya, Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya menuju theater 4. Mereka duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang, menunggu kurang-lebih 7 menit sebelum film dimulai. Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengambil gambar lewat ponselnya. Kyungsoo menarik Kris mendekat, menempelkan pipi mereka dan melakukan pose _peace_. Foto kedua, Kris mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Foto ketiga, mereka saling menggembungkan pipi. Foto keempat, Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu Kris dengan bibir Kris di dahinya. Terakhir, Kyungsoo ganti mencium pipi Kris.

Lampu theater dipadamkan. Kyungsoo mulai mengunyah satu-persatu nachosnya sementara Kris melihat hasil selca mereka sembari bersandar pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Mulanya film berjalan biasa-biasa saja, tetapi makin ke penghujung makin membuat remang bulu kuduk Kyungsoo. Kris sih biasa saja. Malah menguap.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan diri dalam ketiak Kris. Dia berteriak, kemudian tertawa. Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak ada perbincangan berarti karena keduanya tampak fokus pada jalan cerita.

Film telah menemui ujungnya, lampu theater kembali dinyalakan. Kris merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menoleh, dan disana Kyungsoo tertidur dengan bungkus nachos di pangkuan.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Kris. Ia berdiri, menepuk celananya yang kotor karena remah nachos. Kemudian Kris mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo susah payah, meletakkannya di punggung.

"Mimpi indah, sayang"

END


End file.
